Boulevard
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden The boulevard is not that bad. Elton John


A/N: Thanks for the plot, Flackette! I lobes you. In a non-lezzie way. I own nothing. The name Pedro belongs to the Napoleon Dynamite people.

* * *

**Turning back she just laughs  
The Boulevard is not that bad**

**-Elton John**

Aiden was walking through Central Park. Don, now two weeks old, slept soundly in her arms. Pedro was walking beside her. She loved Pedro. She loved, loved, loved Pedro. She knew Don hate, hate, hated Pedro, but he loved her so he let Pedro stick around. She grinned and looked down beside her…but Pedro was gone.

She looked around.

"Pedro?" She called loudly

"Pedro?" She shouted, a bit more frantic.

Pedro was gone.

* * *

Don got the call at 3:00. His phone vibrated and he looked down to see Aiden's cell number.

"Hey" He said, grabbing his gun off the desk and putting it in the holster.

There was a sniffle over the line.

"You okay?" He asked with a grin, figuring it was just the hormones.

A sob came over the line.

"He's gone……" This was accompanied with more sobbing.

"Who's gone?"

"And he's never coming back!" She choked out, sobbing hysterically.

"Who?" he said, more frantic, his mind racing, wondering if it was one of her brothers, or worse, his baby.

She tried to say something, but it came out in a choking sound.

"Who?" He shouted, people turning to stare. She was scaring him.

"PEDRO!" She shouted, sobbing and sounding, altogether, completely insane.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning on his desk.

"Don's ok?"

She sniffled. "Yeah."

"No one died?"

"He might be dead! I don't know!"

"Calm down. He'll turn up."

"No he won't." This triggered more insane crying.

"Did you check the shower?"

"I'm not at home!"

"Where are you?"

"At the park!"

"With who?"

"Well, I _was_ with Don and Pedro!"

"But Don's ok?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, I'll see you tonight."

"Don! You have to come help me look for him."

"Aiden. It's a duck."

"He's not a duck!"

"Yes he is." He said in a 'duh' voice, wondering if his wife had gone over the edge.

"He's not _just_ a duck! He's part of our family!"

"Aid…"

"Don!" She said shrilly, "Come help me look for him!"

He sighed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

It didn't take him long to find Aiden. She was sitting on a park bench, knees curled up to her chest, holding Little Don. Her eyes were red from crying.

He stood in front of her and she burst into tears again.

He sat back on his heels. And wiped tears away from her face.

"Why would you take Pedro on a walk?" He asked softly.

"He was getting antsy in the apartment." She said hysterically, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Look how upset Little Don is!" She said gesturing to him in her arms.

Don, to say the very lest, looked calm. Gurgling and trying to push the hat off his head, but he didn't have the ability to do it himself. He looked ridiculous. The blue hat was pushed down over his ears, and he could hardly see. Aiden had some sort of infatuation with dressing him in those hats. Don hated it. Why cover up all that hair? He pushed the hat up a bit so the poor kid could see.

"Ok," He said finally. "Let's go look for him."

They'd looked around for nearly an hour when they saw it: a bunch of ducks in a pond. A rather large pond.

"There he is!" She shouted, pointing into the mass of ducks.

Flack squinted. They all looked the same to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hesitant.

"Yes." She said, nodding, nose red from the cold.

"Aid," He said calmly, "They all look exactly the same."

"No they don't! That's like saying all babies look the same!"

He stared at her.

"Babies look like babies." He said finally, puzzled.

She gasped. "You're terrible!" She said, and cried more.

He looked around. Why the hell was she crying? He was only being honest. Babies look like babies!

"Ok, Jesus, calm down. I'm going to get Pedro." He took off his jacket and tossed it on the ground beside Aiden.

"Be careful!" She said.

He turned and glared at her.

He waded into the icy cold water.

Fuck, it was _freezing_.

"Fuck!" He shouted, people turning to stare at the nutter in the duck pond.

The water came up to his waist and it was so unbearably cold.

"Fuck." He said again, under his breath. "Shit. Hell. Fuck. Wank. Bugger. Shit." Then he started all over again.

The ducks stared at him and swam further away, quacking loudly.

Pedro was staring at him.

Aiden was right; Pedro did look a tin bit different than the other ducks.

Deciding to use the element of surprise, because Pedro was a sneaky little bastard, he jumped at him, grabbing the duck in his arms.

Pedro immediately fought him.

Don started wading back towards shore, trying to remain oblivious to his zillions of tiny scratches and the fact that he couldn't even feel his feet. Pedro was trying to bite his face now. Good God.

When he finally got to the shore, Aiden came running down the hill and bent down, Little Don still cradled in her arms.

"PEDRO!" She shouted joyfully.

Pedro waddled over to her quickly.

Aiden was crying noisy tears of joy. And now she was hugging the duck. And little Don.

Flack was covered in duck shit.

He spit some dirty pond water in the grass.

Aiden walked up to him, her two companions in her arms.

He glared at her, blood running down his arms.

"I love you." She said carefully, grinning.

Damn her. She knew how to crack him.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her lightly and rubbing her arms.

He pulled her close, carefully not to smash Little Don or Pedro.

"Aid?" he asked, breathing into the top of her head.

"Hm?"

"Don't ever take Pedro on a walk again."

* * *

A/N: Yay for Pedro!


End file.
